The truth about Pokemon
by Dagger4
Summary: Ever wish Pokemon was a little more.... realistic? than this story is for you. new charicters, new concepts, and some new things that make the stories more believable. When does Ash shower, anyhow?
1. Where am I?

I don't own Pokemon, and never will. However, i would like to say this fic is not based on any of the tv episodes. and, ya, i did steal the name from ff9. i have changed the stupidest thing about pokemon, wich is the fact that they all say their names. a few still do, though. i hope no pokemon fans will disagree with me that that is the only true stupid aspect of the show.  
  
It was a peacefull day in the forest, and something new was about. a tiny purple, baby thing was about, actually...  
  
Arianna awoke from her dream. a violet and golden whirlwind, all full of strange birds... she sat up. what a strange dream... "Ari, wake up, It's time for school!" came a voice. it was her mother. naturally.  
  
School was the same as allways, her friends were a little dull, band was as fun as allways. Arianna played the Trumpet, and was quite good, what with her only being a sophomore...  
  
"Hey, what's up?" said her friend, Laura. "I thought we were gonna practice after school today..."  
  
"nope, I have too much homework" she replied. boy, did she ever. she was a little young for a sophomore, only fourteen, and was very into music and video games. little did she know one of her games was about to become all too real...  
  
later, at home...  
  
"finally, done!" she said. she had been working on this project for weeks. "I hope Mrs. O'conner accepts this, it's a couple sentences shorter than she asked." exhausted, she decided to take a little break.  
  
she turned on her old N64, and tried to decide on a game. "Banjo Tooie...? no... um, Mario? no, ah, what about this game I havn't played in a while."  
  
she put pokemon stadium into the machine, turned it on, and began to play. she was a very good gamer at almost anything, including this. she had had a team uploaded from her gameboy when she was 11, and allways used this particular team because they were all her favorites, with her favorite moves. she was of the opinion that pokemon was quite dumb, actually, but enjoyed the game becuase the charicters were so cute and the game was fun.  
  
the next mornig...  
  
"mom, please don't leave without me..." "if you dont get out here this minute, i swear i will!"  
  
"awww, c'mon, mom, i need to finish with my makeup..." "too late! bye." and that was it. Ari was going to have to ride her bike. strapping her trumpet to her side, and carying her backpack on her back, she pedled off, deciding the only way she could reach the school in time was if she took the old short cut through the woods.  
  
she turned off of Curbel Street and hung a right. right into the woods! halfway through the old short cut, her bike hit a fallen branch.  
  
"OUCH!" she fell of her bike, her helmet hit a tree, her trumpet fell on top of her, and her bag went flying. she saw a flash of something purple and gold...........  
  
okay, thats all for now... reviews, please! 


	2. A new friend

i do not own pokemon.  
  
Ari was feeling very hazy, dazed, and she looked up. it was no longer morning, it was much lighter out. "ahhhh... I must've hit my head or something..." getting to her feet, Ari looked around. this was not the place she has crashed her bike. in fact, her bike and helmet were nowhere to be found. Ari looked around. her backpack was gone, too! all that she had were her trumpet and her music, wich was scattered about. looking around, she reaized that the place she was in was completely unfarmiliar....  
  
at this point in the story, I would like to describe this girl to you; the reader. Arianna has long, thick fluffy dark brown hair with faint red highlights, which she usually has tied up in a half poney-tail. she has bright greenish-aqua colored eyes, and a bit of acne, wich she usually covers with a bit of makeup. she is 5'1", and very thin. she has a small nose, and somewhat crooked teeth (she had refused braces so she could continue playing her trumpet).  
  
she looked around. suddenly, she saw a flash of something white and pink flash in the distance and disappear.  
  
Ari was confused. where am I? she thought.  
  
these woods are dence, she thought, I wish I knew where i am....  
  
she looked down, and saw something glowing in a path of tall grass near where her trumpet case had fallen. she ran over to her case to take a closer look.  
  
Ari was amazed at what she saw. it looked like a tiny cat, with pure white fur with hints of purple that was thick and soft, but short. it had bright green eyes with tiny gold specks. it was adorable, except for one thing...  
  
it was covered in blood.  
  
"oh, my... you poor little thing!" said Ari. "I'd better get you cleaned up!" Ari searched around, but couldnt find anything that she could use to clean the tiny creature. she carefully picked it up, and saw a tail that fell to the ground, it was three times the length of the tiny creature's body.  
  
"gosh, you seem kind of farmiliar" Ari said to the strange cat, "why are you covered in blood...?"  
  
the tiny cat didnt seem to have anything wrong with it, except for the blood. it was almost as if it was a new born baby.. she thought. and then she realized with a jolt that it was!  
  
the kitten made a high pitched mewing sound. it was as if it was crying for it's mother. "shhh, there, there, now, it's all right..." Ari wasn't sure what to do. "um, you need a name, I can't just call you 'Kitty', now, can I?" she looked down at the tiny kitten, wich she was now cleaning with a strip torn from her shirt. now that it was all clean, the kitten snuggled into her, and purred slightly. "ummm... let me think..." she said softly. "I think you need a name that's not like everyone else's you're so cute! how about...."  
  
Ari thought, and the kitten slept. Ari noted that the kitten was a girl. "how about... Kikira. Kiki for short."  
  
The tiny kitten purred, and Ari knew she had made a good choice. Ari packed up her trumpet, and, with the kitten still cradled in her arms, set off to figure out where she was.  
  
Kinda short, I'll admit, but i hope it's a good start. reviews? 


	3. What I wondered

i don't own pokemon  
  
  
  
Arianna Walked and walked, and still there seemed to be no end to this forest. she had finally identified the kitten as a Mew, a pokemon from the game she liked to play. "Kikira? I wish you could tell me how this is all possible." she said. "I don't see how this could be real!"  
  
The tiny pokemon looked up and smiled her tiny smile. "I mean, pokemon aren't real, I am, and... what happened to my backpack, anyhow?" she stopped suddenly. she had seen something in the forest move. she took a closer look, and it appeared t be a caterpie. "whoa, this is all hapening way, way too fast." she said.  
  
she walked and walked, and saw many more bug pokemon, and each time, she was amazed. eventually, she came to a town. "finally!" she said, and carried Kiki with her into the town. this is a strange place, she thought. all the buildings were relatively small. But, it was a peacefull looking village, so she walked into the town in search of a vet of some sort. then she remembered: in her game, there was no vet, just a place called a pokemon center. after searching a while, she found one. she came inside, and asked a lady at the counter if she could have a look at her pokemon. "sure" said the woman, who had blue hair and a nosering. "does it have medical coverage?" "no, it's just a newborn, i found it abandoned in the woods, i don't need a doctor, really, I just want to make sure it's okay!" "ten dollars charge." said the woman flatly. Ari scavanged her pockets and found that she had twelve dollars left over from the trip she had taken the week before. "here, now, can you tell me if everything is all right with Kikira?" "hold on." said the woman, and placed Kikira onto a long black metal table, pushed a few buttons attached to a nearby console, and the console glowed with a bright light. when the light disapeared, Kikira was awake, and, aparently, full of energy as if she had just awoken from a good nap. "ten dollars." the woman said flatly. Arianna Scooped up Kiki, and walked out of the center, still unable to figure out what was going on.  
  
Ari walked into another shop, and was amazed at all the strange products up for sale. "super potion" "repel" "poke balls" "berry" she saw that she would need some money if she was going to find her way home, and she was hungry, so she asked the clerk. "do you know of any fast ways that I can make some money?" "sure" the old man replied, " you have a pokemon, I see, You can fight matches with trainers to win money. everyone knows that!"  
  
"okay, then... Kikira? do you think you can fight a pokemon battle?" "mreewere" said the tiny kitten, and nodded. "okay, then, let's go!"  
  
reviews, please! 


	4. First battle

Arianna and Kikira (Kiki or Kira for short) headed off into town to find a trainer to battle. Ari needed money, and Kira was the only way they could get any, so they set off in search of a trainer. they couldn't battle anyone too strong, because Kira was only a baby. they soon found a young trainer of about the age of eight or seven, who looked like a beginner. "hey, kid, are you a trainer?" "yea, whut of it?" "wanna battle?" "how much money ya got?" Ari checked her pockets. "erm... two bucks." "okay, but I'm warning you, I'm good! have you battled before?" "nope" "okay, you see, whoever wins gets half of the loser's money, understand?" "okay"  
  
and so, Arianna and Kikira's first battle began.  
  
the kid (Ross) sent out a ratata. "ghee!" "um, Kiki? what attacks do you know?" Kiki didn't say a word. she simply floated into the air. the ratata tried to catch her, but he couldn't jump high enough, and eventually hit a tree. "okay, try this!" Ross sent out another pokemon, a pidgey. Kiki couldn't simply dodge this one. after getting hit repeatedly in the face, and a mouthfull of feathers, Kiki got a little annoyed. "sweerk!" pidgey was ready for another attack, but Kiki wouldn't have it. she spun around very fast and then sent a thin beam of light at the pidgey, causing it to colapse. "damn, you!" said the rather foul mouthed eight year old. "here's your buck fifty. hey, pigiko, you okay?" "sweririk"  
  
"cool, Kiki, that was awesome! how did you do that?!" after another hour or so of battling child trainers, Ari had about eighteen bucks, (young children don't carry a lot of money, the most she got at once was three bucks) and Kiki was pretty tired out. so, Ari went to the store to get them something to eat. Ari bought a capsule (like from DBZ) for her trumpet and gear, and got herself a hamburger and some milk for Kiki, then some super potion, a map, and a couple of pokeballs. Kiki looked at her quizically. "we may as well start adding more to this little team of ours, i don't know if we'll be able to find a way home, and this battle thing is kind of fun. "meyureiory!" said Kiki. whatever THAT was supposed to mean.  
  
later....  
  
"okay, Kikira, I think you should try this..." said Ari, indicating the pokeball. "they say its comfy and easier for travel, if ya don't like it, you can come right out, though, okay?" "yururiy" "okay, I'm not sure what that means, but here goes..." a bright light surrounded Kiki, and she disapeared into the open pokeball. then came back out. "so... what do you think?" "miru" Kiki said, and knocked the pokeball off the table. "you're right, Kira, I didn't really like it that much, either." "reuuy" squeeked Kikira, with a strange look. she hadn't really liked the pokeball, but it wasn't that bad. she just liked to be out in the open more, and that pokeball wasnt exactly spacious. "Kiki, do you mind walking...? I can't really carry you everywhere." "myru" Replied Kikara, and floated into the air to hover just next to Ari's face. "whoa, can you like, understand me?" "mryiuuuu!" she said and spun around to show Ari her tail. there was a small cut on it. however, for such a small kitten, it was considerabally big "oh! Kiki, why didn't you tell me about that...?" Kikira gave her a very pained look, as if to say "I can't talk, duh!" Ari asked the nearest store clerk if she had any bandaids, sprayed the wound with a bit of super potion (thats for healing things, right?), and applied the bandage to the cut. "Okay, now, we have five dollars left. we should get another friend to come along with us, either a pokemon or a person, what do you think?" Kira was silent. "well, no use in worrying, eh? we don't have all that much to loose, after all." Said Ari. Kiki wasn't so sure. What is that plastic thingy she put on my tail? she wondered. and what was she talking about? she sounded happy about something... "okay!" lets go." Ari said. Kiki followed.  
  
"okay, the map says we're in Viridean forest, any clue where that is? Kiki gave her a look that said plainly: "Geeze, I'm only two days old, gimme a break!" "Okay, okay, okay,... but, let's try to catch something." said Ari. Kikara was not certain what this meant, either.  
  
an hour later...  
  
Arianna walked while Kiki floated close behind. "I wonder what the rest of the people here are like" she said, unaware that Kira didn't understand a word, "I mean, that woman with the blue hair wasn't very nice, in fact, I've seen dead cats act more cheerfull. no offence..." Ari rambled on like this for a while longer, about how strange this all was, and how she planned on finding a way home, so it was a while before she realized Kikira was not behind her anymore...  
  
heeheeheee.... getting pretty good, eh? reviews, please! 


	5. Meet Team Rocket

a little more data, i think.... it is the year 2010, does that help...? i dont own the original pokemon, but these charicters (except jessie and james) i do.  
  
"KIKI!" Ari called out. "KIKIRA? KIRA? KIKI? KIKIRA?!" geeze, for a girl, she sure has a huge voice... thought the girl in the bushes.  
  
Ari retraced her steps from the last fifteen minutes. she was sure that was all the time that had passed ince she had last seen Kira, and she HAD to find her! Kiki was only a baby, after all... "what's that?" Ari had seen a flash of redish hair in the bushes. "whoever that was, they're gone now..."  
  
and now, to the girl who was hiding in the bushes....  
  
"James, I don't see why..." "Listen, Jessie, I just KNOW we did something right this time..." "are you sure...? this kitty seems kinda pathetic..." meanwhile, inside the bag, Kiki was trying to figure out how to do a certain fire move... back to Jessie and James.... "c'mon, Jess, I think we can get away with this one!" "well, considering we gave up on the pikachu over ten years ago..." "do you really think the boss will want this pathetic little kitten...?" "even if it isn't powerfull, it must be pretty rare, the pokedex can't identify it!" "um... Jessie....!" "Oh my gosh, the bag is on fire!" "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ari: "huh? what's that sound? who's screaming...?" two people leap out of the bushes. one is a brunette with lots of reddish highlights, the other is a blonde with really REALLY fake looking blue streaks in his hair. they were holding something that appeared to be on fire... Ari "Oh! let me help you with that, whoever you are..." "no need!" said the red-head, "we have it under - oh no! my hand!" her hand had suddenly become an iceicle. (pretty cool, eh? frozen and burning at the same time! hahaha!) "myrrrrrreewwwey!" came a voice, and Kikira emerged from the burning bag. "Kikira!" siad Ari, "I was so worried about you!" then, to the two strangers... "Who are you guys...?" "My name is Jessie, and he is James..." James: "We found that little kitty lost and alone in the woods..." "Lost...?" Replied Ari, "But Kira was right behind me the whoe time! you two tried to kidnap her, didn't you?!" Jessie: "Well, we are team Rocket, after all..." Ari: "oh... I allways thought team Rocket wore uniforms that announced who they were to the whole world, practically..." "Oh, come now," said Jessie "if we were that stupid, we'd have been arested long ago..."  
  
Jessie was wearing a white tank top and gray jeans, with two pokeballs attached to her belt. James was wearing a white T-shirt, with Grey jeans, also, and one pokeball. Ari giggled "geeze, you two both have REALLY bad fashion sence!" this made Jessie and James very angry. "Okay! then, we challenge you to a pokemon match!" "But, Jessie, we're broke." Ari: "I'm not fighting ya if ya got nothin' ta give me if I beat ya!" Jessie thought hard. "Hmmm... how about our pokedex? we know 'em all, we don't really need it." Ari couldn't remember what a pokedex was. but she agreed to battle if Kira was up to it. "Kira, ya think you can do this...?" the tiny kitten gave her a look of uncertainty, but nodded. Kiki was beginning to understand english, even though she was only a baby.  
  
The battle started. Jessie sent out a Wheezing. Kiki looked a little intimiated. The big ugly purple wheezing chased her around for a while, "a-a-a-aCHOOO!" but didnt seem to be able to catch her. finally, Kira glowed a bright purple. so did wheezing. wheezing fell to the ground in a dead faint. "Kira, what the heck did you just do?!" Jessie replied "I think your pokemon is a psychic type, meaning some of her attacks are not visible. also, wheezing is poison, so it didn't really stand much of a chance." Ari was ecstatic "if I remember correctly, wheezing is an evolved pokemon! Kira, you beat a really strong one! you're getting to be really good at this!" Kikira did a twirl. "myruuu! swerimreee! myru!" Jessie wasn't through yet, "hey, I'm not through yet!" this time, Jessie sent out a meowth. "Meow! Ith wath whundrenth howth long you guyths were gonna keep me in thereth..." Ari was bewildered. "What is THAT?!" Meowth was rather irritated "I'm ath meowth, you dopeth, and rethently, theseth thwo bathoons have acthually leth me takh a name other thahn thath of my spethies. myth name is Minyowth.... Meowza! whaths thath?!" Jessie: "We don't know. all we know is, it's psychic and it's strong enough to beat wheezing!" "don'th you two dopeth know nothen!? thath's a Mew! thaths the most rare and powtherfull pokethmon alive! I canth fight that thing!" Jessie, "oh..." Ari replied, "Actually, she's only really a baby. I think she's about two days old." "whell, thenth, I might have a chanth... c'month, Mew, leth battle!" Kikira, however, was asleep on top of a pinkish-purple bubble. 'KIKIRA! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A BATTLE TO WIN!" "...myur?" Kiki woke up. "Kira, try your new ice move... whats it called again... ice beam!" so Kiki froze Minyowth just like she had Jessie's hand, which happened to still be frozen, and they won the match, as James only had a poison Pokemon. team rocket gave her the pokedex, who announced it's name was DeeDee, and they were on their way once again. 


	6. Pikachu! what an attitude

well, it was almost nightfall by the time Ari and Kira reached the end of the Viridean Forest, and Ari still didn't know how to get home. she knew she might not be abe to take Kira with her, and she would have to find a kind trainer with a good heart. as she walked through the plains and grassland with Kira close behind her, she saw something moving in the brush. eventually, she tripped on it. "Kiki! a little help, please." they had been on the road for several days, now, and had survived off the berries Ari had bought as healing items, but hadn't had to use. Kira helped Ari to her feet. "what was that?!" Kira gave her a look that said plainly "how am i supposed to know?!" They took a closer look, and it turned out to be.... A pikachu! "pika pika... chu...." "C'mon, Kira, let's catch it!" "myru!" Kiki agreed.Kira hit it with a low energy blast, enough to weaken it most of the way. "okay, Kiki, now it's my turn!" Ari then detached the pokeball from her belt, and tossed it at the Pikachu. nothing happened. "okay..." she picked the pokeball back up and tried again. still, nothing happened. then she noticed the button on the ball. she tried pressing it. the ball cracked open slightly and got a bit warm. okay, she thought, i can do this... she threw it at the pikachu. the pikachu was engulfed in a strange light and sucked into the pokeball. the button turned red. then it turned back to white. "that means it is inside and we... uh... caught it, right, Kira?" Kira gave her that same look that meant "how am i supposed to know?!" Ari walked over to the pokeball cautiously. "I think we got it..." Ari let the Pikachu out of the ball. "hi there, my name is Ari, and this is Kikira. how are you?" the pikachu gave her a look. "awww, come on, Was it something I said?" "pika" the pikachu said. Ari noted that the pikachu, like Kiki, was also a girl. "what should we call you?" The pikachu gave her another look. then Ari thought of something. "hey, why dont you two have matching names...? I'll call you Kiara." the pikachu looked up. at least this person is friendly, whoever she is... she thought. maybe it wont be so bad after all, traveling with a trainer. Kiara smiled and hopped up onto Ari's shoulder. maybe this wouldnt be so bad...  
  
Another day passed, and Ari had caught a new pokemon. I'm not saying what it is until next chapter, though.  
  
okay, so it isnt that good yet. this is gonna be a really long story, and it wont be all that good until i get all the charicters in. reviews, please! 


	7. Keydin

Okay, here we go again  
  
the next pokemon she caught was a charmander. it was a male, and bright orange.  
  
"schrarrare" said the orange lizard. "yea. schare. whatever THAT means..."  
  
Littlefire looked at his stomach. "RAREESCH!" "Oh, I see, you're hungry... okay, everyone, let's stop for a snack!" "pii" "Charesh" yururie" everyone agreed. Ari had decided to keep all her pokemon out of their pokeballs, unless it was really necisary. so they all sat down to eat the last of the berries. "I hope we reach Pewter soon. It's been a long trip. and we're all out of food now." At least now Ari knew where she was going. little did she know.... after everyone had had their food, they set of again. suddenly, Ari heard a loud crash."pi!" said Kiara, and pointed to the nearby trees. everyone went over to take a look. there was a small green car lying in the woods, on fire. there seemed to be someone in the car. "okay, everyone, we need to get that person out of there. Kira, you put out the flames. everyone else, help me lift this tree off the car!" so they set to work. Kira was nearly squished beneath the tree as it was rolled off the car, and Littlefire's tale nearly rekindled the whole thing. finaly, Ari was able to lift the person out of the car. he had first degree burns, and apparently a broken arm. but he was breathing, and nothing serious was wrong. Ari began trying to get the ashes off his face, when he woke up. "uuungh? wwhhhhaaaa? hey, why are you rubbing my face?!" he said. sitting up, he winced in pain. "ooowwww, my arm...." Ari was shocked suddenly. she knew him, she just knew it was him, but how...? "Keydin? is that... you?" "Ari...? where am I? why am I covered with ashes...? and... what the hell is with this cat floating around?" Kiki gave him one of her looks.... Ari thought hard. Keydin was a friend from her school... from her world... he was also 17, played the trumpet like she did, and had a job and car, wich explained the crash. "Keydin, how did you get here...? is that REALLY you...? gosh, it's so good to see a friendly face..." "well, I for one, would like to see a friendly DOCTOR." said Keydin flatley. then he noticed the pokemon "what is that yellow thing? and why is that lizard's tail on fire?" "Keydin, I'd like you to meet Kikira, Kiara, and Littlefire, my friends. Guys, this is Keydin." "I still wanna know why the big lizard's tail is on fire." said Keydin flatley. "listen, Keydin, we are a long way from home. also, we're a long way from anywhere, so we can't get you to a doctor right at the moment, you'll have to make due with a makeshift bandage..." "that doesn't explain why the lizard's tail is on fire" "WILL YOU STAY ON TOPIC?!" "... Sorry..." okay, now how did i just suddenly get into this mess?! thought Ari. I can't believe he doesnt at least recognize Kiara; Pikachu is the most famous pokemon of all in reality... Ari decided she would explain this to Keydin. however, she didn't get much of a chance.... "isn't that one of those pokey-mon thingies?" "Yeah, and it's pronounced 'poke-ay-mon', not pokey-mon. these are my buddies, they are a pikachu, a mew, and a charmander." "why is the lizard's tale on fire...?" "I DON'T KNOW! all i know is that if his tail fire goes out, he'll be in trouble, so don't try to put it out." meanwhile, Kikira was still working on putting out the last of the flames. she was using the only water move she knew, which was bubblebeam. 'What is that Mew thingy doing to my car?! giving it a bubble bath...?" "no, silly, Kikira's been putting out the flames, and she's allmost done. We've gotta be on our way to pewter city soon, anyhow...." Keydin looked confused. "did ya manage to get my trumpet out of the car?" "yea, it's stored in my capsule, right here." "what is a capsule? dont tell me its that little green thingy you're holding." Ari rolled her eyes. this could take a while...  
  
later...  
  
"so... we're in the pokemon world now...? and why the hell are you traveling with three of 'em?" "I'm a trainer now, Keydin... these little guys are my responsibility!" Explained Ari, for the millionth time. they were back on the road, and she could see pewter city in the distance. "i'm hungy, I'm tired, can we rest?" complained Keydin. again. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE HAVE TO REACH PEWTER CITY BEFORE WE REST?!" Keydin gulped as everyone (not just kikira) gave him a look. It was late before they reached Pewter. they went into a resaraunt, and Ari ordered a two cheeseburger meal form McDonalds for her and her pokemon to split, she only had one dollar left after buying food, and she knew this would have to suffice. however, Keydin had other ideas. "why are you all sharing one meal?" Ari rolled her eyes. "becuase we dont have enough money for everyone to have their own." "I got cash" replied Keydin, smiling. he was finally going to earn their trust, and since he knew he wasn't going to get home any time soon, he knew they were all he had. he handed her a twenty. "there, that's twenty for you and a thirty for me. but I have a question, though, how do we get more money?" "we fight" Ari said simply. "we fight who?" "other trainers. the trainer who wins the battle recieves half of the other trainer's cash. only pokemon can fight, and ponly one at a time. if you want to join my friends and I, you'll need to catch some pokemon of your own." Keydin thought hard. this isn't happening... he thought. this is some crazy dream... he thought. "well, we're gonna need some more pokeballs, i only need 3 more, you should buy six." "why do I need six?" Ari sighed. Keydin had clearly never played any of the games before. "because thats how many pokemon are in a team. six. now, I'm going to go over to that PC and register my pokedex, its just lucky that team rocket hadn't registered this thing yet." Keydin gave her a blank look. he had no clue what or whom team rocket was, and he had a feeling he didnt want to know. wondering what else could possible happen, he absentmindedly picked at his bandage, a sort of sling made from Ari's white hamkercheif. Ari came back. "I need you to come over here with me. if we're traveling together, we'll both need to be registered." and so Keydin and Ari spent the next hour entering data about themselves into the computor. name: Arianna Grekle Keydin Dustka Age: 15 17 gender: female male Hair color: brown light brown Eye color: Green teal-blue height: 5'1" 5'6" birthdate: 11/15/95 3/22/93 status: beginner beginner badges: 0 0 etc, etc, etc, etc.... after everything else was done, the computor took a picture of the two of them together,(with keydins broken arm outsied of veiw), standing side by side and smiling like they were best friends (they aren't!), and downloaded all the information, and the photo, into the pokedex. well, anyhow, when all that was done with and the two of them had purchased pokeballs and more supplies (and berries!), Keydin and Ari went to the pokemon center to see if the nurse there could do anything about Keydin's arm. Ari was a little nervous that the nurse here would be the same as the nurse in the last center (like in the game and show) but was relieved to see that she wasn't... er... he wasn't. he had nice normal light brown hair and an earing. hey, he's kinda cute... thought Ari. she focused. this is not the time.. she thought.  
  
"Hi, I know this is a pokemon center, but my friend here has been injured, and I was wondering if you could do something for him." He smiled (gawd, he's cute! thought Ari) "We're fully trained to deal with minor human injuries as well. hold on. chansey!" a pink pokemon came out of a door and did a sort of curtsey. "Chansey, see to it that this young man's arm is healed. Ms...? that will be 15 dollars." Keydin looked embarrased. thee was no way he wanted Ari to pay for him, he didn't want to be in her debt any more than he allready was. "no, that's all right, Ari, I can pay for myself." and with that, he let the chansey lead him into the next room. Keydin had no clue what was happening, as the chasey pulled a spongey looking egg-shaped thing out of the pouch on her belly and pressed it into the bandage. it disappeared, and the pain went away completely. chansey led him into a back room of the center. she pulled off the bandage and gave a hard yank on the bones. "YEOUW!!!" that had hurt quite a bit. then the chansey placed his arm carefully on a plain balck metal table. Keydin wasn't sure he trusted this strange, pink creature, but it seemed he didn't have a choice... she pushed a button on a console next to the table and the black table top glowed with an eerie light. and suddenly, Keydin's arm was just fine. Chansey led Keydin back out to the front desk, where he told Ari everything that had ahpened to him and payed the Nurse 15 dollars. between the two of them, they had 12 dollars left. "well, Keydin, I think it's time we battled someone." "who?" "the town gym leader" she said simply, and headed out of the pokemon center, leaving Keydin wondering absentmindedly what a gym leader was.  
  
  
  
okay, that's all for now, folks! reviews, please!!! 


	8. Pack what's his name again?

I don't own pokemon. HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY THAT?!  
  
"Tell me, one more time, where are we going?" Ari was getting a little ticked. this must be... what... the tenth time she had explained it? "I need to fight a gym leader and get a badge, then better people will fight me and I can get more money." "Oh." "Listen, Keydin, I know you're used to being in charge and all,... but I'm the better battler, so you're going to have to listen to me, okay?" Keydin didn't look too happy about this. They had had to ask directions three times already, and, lets face it, guys hate that. Finally, they came to a large building with a round roof, it had the words "pewter gym" written across the top, and they went inside. There were many trainers there, and they saw many battles going on as they walked through. "Err, ummm, where can we find the gym leader...?" asked Keydin sheepishly. The girl he had asked gave him a look. "Everyone knows the leader's room in every gym is at the back. Are you new?" "Um, uh, yeah..." "Well, he's in the back. Ta-ta" Keydin walked back over to Ari. "Who in their right mind says 'ta-ta' anymore?" "Beats me, let's go!" Keydin was getting nervous. "Are you sure about this?" "Positive"  
  
"who are you?" asked the brown haired man. "My name is Arianna, and this is my friend Keydin. I have come to battle you for the pewter city badge." Ari said. She had rehearsed that more times in her head than she could count. "Geeze, we don't get many with manners, maybe I'll go easy on you." "you'd better not, my team is dynamite." she said. "Oh, really?" asked the man, eyeing Kiara, Kikira, and Littlefire. "They look pretty young. I can't even identify that white and violet one. How long have you been on the road?" "About a week. Come to think of it, I could really use a shower." the man gave her a look. "If you beat me, I'll give you the Boulder badge, twenty dollars, and tell you where you an get cleaned up for cheap. Kay?" "Deal!" said Ari, she couldn't wait to start.  
  
they came out into a room that looked like some kind of catastrophe had struck within, there were rocks and stuff strewn everywhere, Ari and the man (who said his name was Deven) stood on opposite sides of the room. Keydin stood in the corner and watched. "Are these three your only pokemon?" asked Devon. "Yes." replied Ari. "Then we're gonna use three each, okay?" "Okay..."  
  
The battle started. Deven sent out a pidgeot. "Gweeh" it said. "Gweek!" "ooookay... it sound like screechy car tires.... Kiara, get 'em!" the tiny orange pikachu rushed into the battle. Next to the pidgeot, the tiny mouse looked pathetic. "Kiara, um, blast it with as much lightning as you can handle!" Kiara obeyed, and the pidgeot was shocked. Literally. However, it was still standing. err,.... flying, rather. It took a dive at Kiara. Missed, but just by a hair. Kiara shocked it as best she could with another jolt of lightning. That did it. The type difference had severely outmatched the huge level difference, and Kiara won the first round. Next, he sent out a zubat. It looked freshly caught. Ari sent out Littlefire. It was, indeed, freshly caught, as it was not a very good opponent; it kept missing Littlefire and slamming into his tail which was quite hot, to say the least. Needless to say, Littlefire won that round. The next pokemon Deven sent out made Ari nervous, and Keydin nearly yelled out loud. It was enormous. It was an Onix! The thing was huge; it's head as about five feet over Ari's... Ari sent in Kikira, confident that Kiki would be able to handle the onix. the onix roared, and Kira shivered. She sent a bubblebeam right at it; the Onix roared again. "Steven, rock throw!" the Onix lifted several of the rocks strewn about the place up in it's mouth and spat them out at Kikira. Kikira managed to dodge most of them, but one of the rocks hit home, Kiki was struck right in the rear! A little bit of blood dripped off of the end of her tail. "YUYURIA!" Kiki was infuriated. She concentrated everything she could, and blasted the Onix with a ball of fire that would have knocked Keydin's car ten feet. The Onix was down, but not out. It tried to catch the tiny white kitten in a bind hold, but Kiki was too quick for him. "What type of pokemon is that?! What kind of pokemon can use both fire and water abilities to their full advantage?!" Kiki was getting dizzy. She floated up high in the air for a quick time out. "And it can fly, too...? Is it water, or fire, or flying... or all three?" "Can't say." replied Ari. She was enjoying Deven's confusion immensely. Keydin, in the background, couldn't keep his eyes off the battle. "Kikira, finish it off with ice beam or blizzard!" Kiki didn't want to use ice beam or blizzard. She wanted to try the new move she had been saving. Kiki concentrated very hard. She began to glow with a strange light, even while dodging the onix's attack. Suddenly, she closed her eyes as this bright light shot out at the Onix. The onix couldn't take it, it passed out. "Steven! Hey, buddy, are you all right?!" "Kikira, I said ice beam or blizzard! What was that, anyhow?" "That..." said Deven, "was a hyper beam.... I want to know what kind of pokemon that is, right now!" Ari shrugged. "A psychic type" Deven was bewildered. "Who gave you that? That pokemon is incredible, someone must have trained it previously." Ari smiled. "Nope, just me. In fact, Kikira is only a baby, one week old. I found her abandoned in the woods. The pokedex can't identify her. She's a Mew." "whoa... so.... the stories are true... I never paid any attention to it before..." "What?" "The legend. That pokemon you have there will grow to legendary status, and it will do whatever it wants unless you have enough badges to qualify to handle it." "What do the badges do to help me keep Kiki under control?" "A type of technology even I don't understand gives the holder of the badge power over pokemon, the badges earn a pokemon's respect, you see. But I have no idea how many you'd need to keep the trust of that thing." "Who are you calling a 'thing'? Kikira is a SHE!" "okay, a girl, huh, well, um, oh yeah! The clean up center. about that.." "Oh okay. Could you slow down? You're starting to confuse me..." "Um, okay, Donna!" a red-haired girl appeared, grinning like an idiot. "Could you show these guys to the Wash-up house? Tell the person in charge that the girl here gets free service for beating me." he slapped a twenty- dollar bill in Ari's hand as well as a shiny black badge that was surprisingly warm, and Donna led them out of the Gym. "Erm... where are we going...?" asked Keydin. "You're a newbie, aren't ya? Well we're going to the wash-up house, it's generally $10, but for you it's free 'cuz you beat the gym leader. Basically, its a place with bathrooms and showers and such, you get an hour to shave, shower, change, etc. they provide a small amount of shampoo and conditioner, you can pick the brand, shaving cream, and some low-cost cheap-o razors.. It's a pretty good deal for 10 bucks, don't ya think?" Ari and Keydin listened to Donna ramble on for a while longer, but then asked if she could take them there. Donna introduced them to the lady at the register and explained that Ari was free because she had beaten Deven. Keydin paid his ten dollars, and went into the guy's showers, and Ari went into the girls' showers, leaving her pokemon with the lady at the register to be fed. Kiki was very pleased to find that the food they received was not as "crappy' as her trainer had predicted. "Myururie" she said, (this isn't so bad) Littlefire, however, believed otherwise. "Chruuuuugggg" he said in disgust, and pushed the dish away, instead, he began attacking Kikira's tail. After a while, Kiara joined in the fun, and they had been having quite a time until the lady supervising the pokemon pen realized what was going on. Meanwhile, Ari was trying to figure out how to work the shower. It wasn't like a traditional shower, at least not any that she knew. There were three knobs; one was marked with an "H", one with a "C" and one with a "W". The thing was shaped like a small bathtub with a seat-like protrusion coming from one wall. She tried the hot and cold water. Then she looked at the knob labeled W. she gave it a quarter turn to the left. Spouts of water poured out from all the walls, so the water was spraying at her from all directions. It made things a lot easier. Meanwhile, Keydin was having quite a time with the shaver in the men's' room a little screen next to the mirror kept telling him to stick his chin in the Whoop. He had no idea what this meant, until he saw something shaped like a jawbone jutting out from the counter. He placed his chin against it and was splattered with shaving cream. The machine. or whatever it was. missed his chin completely and proceeded to plaster his eyebrows with shaving cream. "Aye, buddy, ya gotta be careful when usin' those!" Keydin stood up before the machine could remove his eyebrows. "I think I just realized that. Thanks for the advice though." "My name is Jeff, lemme give ya a hand. You should never use the one on the left, it always screws up." Keydin was rather surprised at this guy, who was wearing only a towel. "Thanks for your help, man. I think I can handle it from here" he said, brushing the shaving cream from his eyebrows.  
  
Back to Ari.  
  
Ari was pleased to see that they supplied all kinds of goodies; acne meds, Q-tips, floss, even disposable toothbrushes and toothpaste. She opened another drawer, and found various kinds of makeup of all different brands. She also noted each had a tiny magnetic tag, that would trigger an alarm if removed from the room. Geeze, she thought, the fuss they go through over 88- cent nail polish. Ari put on a bit of Pink and purple eye shadow, and a bit of cover stick, and tied up her hair in a hair tie from a dispenser (insert one quarter.) "feels. great. to be clean." Ari exited the girls' room, and went to wait at the register for Keydin, who, as it turned out, was already there. "What took you?" asked Keydin, noting Ari's hair was back in it's usual half-pony. Ari gathered up Kiki and her other Pokemon, and she and Keydin left the Wash-up house. "We may be on the road for a while, Keydin, I think we should stock up on food and perhaps get some sleeping bags." "Sleeping bags?! Exactly how long will we be on the road?!" "a few days at least, well, that's how long it was last time." "Wait!" came a voice from behind them. It was a young boy; He looked about 16 with auburn hair and brown eyes, and a funny look on his face that said he knew what he wanted to do but didn't know what he himself was thinking. "Take me with you!" Ari stared. "And exactly who the hell are you?" the name is Pakike. Ya can call me Pak! I saw your match against Deven! You were amazing! I've been getting kinda tired of traveling alone, could I pllleeeeeeeaaaaase come with you?! Puh-lease?! Ari didn't know what to say exactly. She took a minute to think. "Um, I guess you can come, um Pack-geek, just don't expect me or Keydin to Pay for you and stuff, we all have to pull our own weight on this team!" "Aye-aye, captain! And, it's Pakike, not Pack-geek." He said, just a LITTLE too enthusiastically. "you have a sleeping bag and food, right, Pack- gik?" "ya, and that isn't my name, um, you can call me Pack for short." "Okay, everyone, it looks like we're back on the road!" said Keydin "Let's go catch me something!"  
  
Kay, what do u think? Now that all the characters are in, I think I'll add a bit of tention, etc. maybe I'll give Keydin a Pokemon, perhaps a Ratata, something weak. heehehee! I'm gonna put Keydin through sooo much! Maybe I'll give pack- whatever his - name - is a big crush on Ari for some extra laughs! Heeheee! 


End file.
